Rangefinder devices provide an exact distance to targets. One common type of rangefinder is a laser rangefinder that uses a laser beam to determine the distance to an object by sending a laser pulse in a narrow beam towards the object and measuring the time taken by the pulse to be reflected off the target and returned to the sender.
In some examples, military rangefinders can be combined with telescopic devices, such as binoculars or monoculars, to determine a range to a distant target. Unfortunately, human jitter can adversely impact the user's ability to maintain the aim-point of the rangefinder on a target, particularly at long range. Accordingly, the user may be unable to acquire range measurements or the user may acquire range measurements that are related to another object within the view area, which may result in the user incorrectly determining the range.